In a configuration where a plurality of disk drives is connected to a backend of a disk array in a disk array system, many disks are caused to be associated with one another by providing a switch device called “expander” and connecting the disk drives to the expander.
PTL 1 discloses that, when a casing including an expander is newly added in such a system, Discovery Process of SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) is performed.